coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8679 (9th July 2015)
Plot Ken looks back forlornly on his last, trivial, conversation with Deirdre and wishes he'd told her what she meant to him. Sarah tells the Platts she and Callum are finished and she intends to return to Italy. Gail interrupts Michael and Eileen's dinner to tell them about Deirdre. Leanne breaks the news to Simon. She's shocked when he barely reacts and goes to play his computer game. Lloyd wants to eat the party food but is worried about seeming disrespectful. Bethany calls Callum and arranges to visit him. Carla is gambling online when Roy and Cathy return to the cafe. Roy is upset to hear about Deirdre and tells them she was the first person he met in the area, when they lived at Mike Baldwin's flats at 5 Crimea Street. Bethany goes to ask Callum to take Sarah back so she doesn't have to go back to Italy. When she sees Gemma Winter taking a delivery of drugs, Bethany offers to keep quiet if he does as she asks. Carla and Roy go to pay the Barlows their respects but Tracy shuts the door in their faces. Leanne encourages Simon to grieve. He doesn't see the big deal as people he cares about die all the time. Callum picks Sarah up and sweet-talks her into taking him back. As the pub regulars raise their glasses in a toast to Deirdre, the Rovers doors blow open. Kylie is disappointed that Sarah and Callum are back together. Liz hears Tracy crying in her back yard and sympathetically tells her she needs to be strong for Ken and Amy. Kylie tells David they have to split up Sarah and Callum by using his biggest weakness - her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Callum Logan's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Amy is inconsolable at the news of Deirdre's death, Simon does not appear to care, preferring to play on a computer game in his room; Gail is consumed with jealousy after seeing Michael comfort Eileen over the loss of her friend; Carla visits a casino; and Sarah reveals she is heading back to Italy after being dumped by Callum - prompting Bethany to take drastic action in a bid to stay in the UK. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,890,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns